This project will explore the manner by which Staphylococcus aureus delta toxin interferes with water absorption in the intestine. Specific ion fluxes across the gut mucosa will be measured and attempts will be made to elucidate the mechanism whereby delta toxin affects ion transport. The distribution and possible degradation of S. aureus exfoliatin will be studied in mice and rabbits. Factors permitting multiplication of exfoliatin-producing staphylococci in subcutaneous tissue will be evaluated. A search for other antigenic types of exfoliatin will be made. Studies will be conducted to determine the nature of the bactericidal system operative with staphylococcal abscesses and to determine whether it is related to the bactericidal systems found within leukocytes.